Peur d'aimer
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Pourquoi avons nous peur d'aimer ? Rélexion sur le thème de l'amour à travers l'univers de Saiyuki Tradution de la fic italienne de Barbara.


**Diclaimer **: Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura.

**Genre** : philosophique, introspectif

**Note **: Ceci n'est pas ma fic, l'auteur est Barbara, je ne fais que la traduire…

**Mot de l'auteur (Barbara**)

Au départ cette fic devait être centrée sur Sanzo mais j'ai décidé de l'élargir. Non seulement aux personnages de Saiyuki mais aussi à tous ceux qui ont souffert ou qui souffrent à cause de l'amour

Chaque paragraphe concerne les pensées de quelques personnages.

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson de Eugenio Finardi « Paura di amare » (« Peur d'aimer »)

**Mot de la traductrice** :

J'ai essayé de traduire au mieux cette fic mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal surtout où niveau des paroles de la chanson. Excusez–moi pour les maladresses que j'ai pu faire.

Si certaines métaphores vous paraissent étranges, c'est normal, difficile de les rendre en français.

Une dernière chose, cette histoire est assez spéciale dans le sens où elle aborde pas mal de thèmes les uns à la suite des autres. De plus il y a une alternance dans les pronoms personnels : « nous », « je », « tu »…

Bon après cette longue entrée en matière, je vous laisse découvrir la fic et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Peur d'aimer**

**Nous avons tous peur d'aimer,**

**La vérité ne se trouve pas dans l'Amour,**

**Dans le monde de la communication,**

**Nous ne disons que des mots insignifiants**.

Au fond qu'est-ce que ça veut dire aimer ? Même si je ne le sais pas ou je ne crois pas le savoir, je ne veux pas connaître l'amour, de toute façon c'est une chose qui me fait peur.

L'amour n'est pas une chose rationnelle, ce n'est pas pour moi, je ne peux rien contrôler.

La vérité, c'est qu'aimer fait mal. L'amour que j'éprouve ne survit pas à la réalité, à la douleur que je ressens et qui m'a écrasée.

Au fond je sais que mes mots sont hypocrites comme ceux des autres, rien de plus.

**Nous avons tous vécus des moments de bonheurs**

**Entre idéaux de groupe et manigances,**

**Comme une bombe qui brûle et qui n'explose pas **

**Nous sommes prisonniers d'une masse. **

J'ai vécu un moment de bonheur mais ce n'est pas comme tu me l'as dit. Tu m'as donné un idéal et une raison de vivre.

Tu m'as libéré de l'ennui, la seule chose que je connaissais jusqu'ici.

Mais entre leurs manigances et nos idéaux, ce sont eux qui ont fait brûler nos rêves. Ils nous ont tous réduit à une masse qu'ils utilisent comme ils veulent.

**Nous avons tous peur d'aimer,**

**Nous avons tous peur ne nous laisser aller,**

**De nous montrer tel que nous sommes,**

**Avec nos fragilités.**

**Nous avons tous peur d'aimer,**

**Nous avons tous peur de nous laisser aller,**

**De nous montrer tel que nous sommes,**

**De révéler nos rêves qui restent cachés dans notre âme.**

Nous avons tous peur d'aimer. La peur d'aimer, c'est la seule chose que j'ai en commun avec la personne que j'ai rencontré. Personne ne se laisse aller. La froideur, la gentillesse, l'arrogance, la légèreté, la joie, le cynisme ne sont que des apparences que nous utilisons pour ne pas nous monter tel que nous sommes et pour cacher nos faiblesses.

Croire seulement en ses propres yeux, en sa propre force, en son propre cœur, croire seulement en soi-même.

Nous pensons tous que ce sont les seules choses sur lesquelles nous pouvons être d'accord.

Mais finalement qui peut affirmer être capable de vivre seul ? Au fond nous somme peut- être capable seulement de cacher nos rêves et nos peurs.

**Nous possédons de grandes machines,**

**Le malheur a tous les conforts,**

**Nous avons un métro et la télé,**

**Mais dis-moi tu la regardes ou tu y as déjà été ?**

L'amour…c'est facile de le confondre avec autre chose… Nous disons que nous l'avons trouvé lorsque nous éprouvons du chagrin et de l'ennui et que nous ne voulons plus être seul.

Nous affirmons aussi ne pas vouloir l'amour et refusons de le chercher lorsque nous l'avons perdu sans le connaître.

C'est vrai que nous nous cachons derrière le confort. Nous nous réfugions dans le tabac, l'alcool et dans la luxure. Lorsque que l'on ressent le vide et la solitude, nous commettons milles vice pour nous sentir heureux. Nous cherchons à combler le vide, le vide que nous rompons en parlant pour ne pas ressentir le malheur, la solitude et pour ne pas affronter la vérité…

**Nous dépensons notre argent chez les voyantes, les médiums.**

**Pour savoir ce qui se passera demain.**

**Nous faisons tout pour apaiser notre angoisse.**

**Et cacher notre passé.**

Celui qui a appris à cacher ce qu'il est, voudrait ne plus ressentir l'angoisse mais il sait que plus il la cache plus il souffre. Nous cachons derrière un sourire ou un masque notre douleur mais cependant nous savons très bien que ça ne fera pas partir la souffrance.

Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier et à t'effacer de ma mémoire. Ma faute, la pluie, le sang me rappellent l'unique personne qui m'a donné une famille et un peu de chaleur.

Toi, tu n'es plus de ce monde, je devrais m'en persuader. Quand je suis avec les autres, je me sens bien ou je fais comme si. Je devrais laisser ce souvenir derrière moi. Après tout un souvenir n'est qu'un souvenir, incapable de blesser réellement sauf si tu tentes de le fuir.

Bien que je n'ai jamais fuit, rien, ni personne… tu es toujours là : ton dos, tes mains, tes oreilles… sont toujours présents dans mon âme… dans mon cœur… dans mes gestes… Et dans mes larmes qui n'ont jamais coulé ou que j'ai très peu versé ou que je n'ai plus versé...

**Nous avons tous peur d'aimer,**

**Nous avons tous peur de nous laisser aller,**

**De nous montrer tel que nous sommes,**

**Avec nos fragilités.**

**Nous avons tous peur d'aimer,**

**Nous avons tous peur de nous laisser aller,**

**De nous montrer tel que nous sommes,**

**De révéler nos rêves qui restent cachés dans notre âme.**

Pour qui vis- tu ? Pour moi, pour celui qui m'a sauvé, pour les gens que j'aime.

Pour qui te bas-tu ? Pour moi-même, pour la personne que j'aime.

Es-tu sincère ? Ou te réfugies-tu derrière ces belles paroles ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est égoïste de dire à quelqu'un « je te veux du bien » ? T'attends-tu à ce que cette personne te dise la même chose ? Si tu donnes ta vie pour quelqu'un, c'est égoïste parce que celui qui reste en vie souffre. C'est plus facile de dire que l'on veut du bien aux autres parce que ça ne nécessite aucune volonté propre

Sais-tu que c'est plus facile de trouver le bonheur seul qu'avec les autres ? Mais est-ce que tu sais tu que celui qui vis comme ça souffre plus qu'il n'aime car il ne reçois aucune affection en retour ?

Es-tu libre même si tu as un endroit où revenir ? Après avoir vécu, peux –tu l'affirmer ? Après ce voyage, accepteras-tu cette unique chose qui te fait encore souffrir ? Cette chose qui bouleverse tout. En as-tu encore peur ? Tu as appris cependant que tous tes gestes même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître sont guidés par l'amour sous n'importe quelle forme.

Tu choisis ta destination et tu commences à courir jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Dans l'espoir que demain change. C'est un navire qui aspire à la mer mais cependant qui la craint.

**Fin**

Voilà j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette fic, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé…Et si j'ai fait des faute de langue signalez- le moi.

J'en profite également pour vous dire que je suis désormais auteur sur fiction press, donc si vous voulez lire mes créations personnelles, il suffit de passer par mon profil, j'ai mis le lien.

Sur ce je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt.


End file.
